


darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

by fangirlingbooknerd



Series: 90s boys, 2000s music [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, fall out boy - Freeform, julie is showing them more music, my chemical romance - Freeform, not bc of content, some emo music, this is only rated t bc there are curse words, were getting some punk music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingbooknerd/pseuds/fangirlingbooknerd
Summary: “They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me!”All three boys spoke at the same time. “Whoaaaaa.” “Language!” “Did he just say shit?”Julie paused the music. “Is that not cool?”Reggie puffed up his chest to seem taller. “Young lady, what are you doing listening to music with such foul language?”“Foul language? What are you, my dad?”_______________OR four teens listen to "Teenagers" by MCR(technically part of the series, but can be easily read as a stand-alone one shot)
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: 90s boys, 2000s music [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944169
Comments: 16
Kudos: 314
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much to brItney Mann for your awesome comment on "who's taylor swift anyway? ew" <3 <3 I loved it so much that I turned into an entire fic!! Hope you like it :)

“So I really introduced you to rock?” Luke asked. He and Julie were hanging out on the couch in the garage working on music before band practice. 

“Yeah, I was OBSESSED with Trevor’s songs, I mean YOUR songs growing up. I thankfully missed the full-blown awkward middle school emo phase but there was a couple months when I listened to was Trevor’s, Bobby’s, first album and like the best hits from MCR or Fall Out Boy.” 

“What’s an MCR Fall Out Boy?” 

Julie laughed. “No, no, two separate things. MCR is My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy is a different band. They’re both like emo punk bands.” 

“Emo punk bands,” Luke repeated, still clearly confused. 

“Yeah so like they wear a lot of black and heavy eyeliner and have that long straight hair or something, ya know? And all their fans dress like that too.” She paused to laugh, reminiscing.“I bet if I look in my closet I probably have my old beat up pair of checkered vans and gray beanie.” 

“Gray beanies are cool,” Luke replied defensively. 

“Well of course you would say that. You’re in a rock band. I just can’t believe you’ve never heard of MCR. Like EVERYONE knows ‘Welcome to the Black Parade.’” 

“Maybe everyone who was ALIVE.” Julie looks away embarrassed. “Anyway, what’s so good about them? Can you play me a song by them?” 

“Oh yeah I think there’s this one song you guys will all really like. I’ll play it when the rest of the guys show up.” Luke nodded in agreement. “Where are the boys anyway?” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “Willie is teaching Reggie how to skateboard. He won’t stop talking about how he did a kick flip.” 

As if they summoned them, Alex and Reggie poofed in. “Guys,” Reggie exclaimed, “Guess who did another kick flip!!” Julie and Luke cheered for him. Alex just looked so done. 

“Guys, Julie said she’s gonna play us a song from some rock band that got big in the lost 25 years.” All three boys looked at her excitedly. 

“I don’t really know if I’d call it ROCK, more PUNK, but I think you guys will like it anyway.” She took her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and pulled up her Spotify. She typed “tee” into the search bar and the song immediately popped up. Maybe she still listened to this song sometimes. Sue her. 

She made sure her volume was up before clicking on the song. She knew “Teenagers” well enough to know that there wasn’t really an intro, the song just went straight into low vocals. She pressed her lips together to keep from singing along and let the band take it away. 

“They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you.” The boys exchanged excited glances, loving the vibe. 

They looked a little surprised a few lines later. “Because the drugs never work! They’re gonna give you a smirk, cause they got methods of keeping you clean.” The boys were all kinda shocked that Julie was listening to a song with lyrics this dark. They’d been through her dream box and that girl only wrote happy lyrics, usually inspirational ones! “They gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds, another cog in the murder machine!” 

Julie bobbed her head along to the chorus and prayed that the guys would get into it. She wished she knew that was going on in their heads. They just kept making confused looks at each other, ugh. “They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me!” 

All three boys spoke at the same time. “Whoaaaaa.” “Language!” “Did he just say shit?” 

Julie paused the music. “Is that not cool?” 

Reggie puffed up his chest to seem taller. “Young lady, what are you doing listening to music with such foul language?” 

“Foul language? What are you, my dad?” 

“Probably,” Alex huffed. “If you ask Reggie, they’re practically the same person.” 

“It’s just that me and Ray—“ 

“Enough,” Luke interrupted. “I think we were all just surprised that you like a song that has the word ‘shit’ in it, that’s all. All of your songs are so nice, innocent.” 

“Oooooh Luke said a bad word,” Reggie couldn’t help but taunt. 

Everyone else in the garage ignored him. “You guys, I’m in high school. You really think I’ve never heard curse words before? You really think I’ve never said ‘shit?’” The boys looked shocked to hear her curse. Just for the fun of it, she kept going. “Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” 

“Okay, okay,” Luke said. “We get it. You’re cool, you’ve proven it.” He smiled. “This is good though. Now that I know you’re willing to curse, there are some other Sunset Curve songs that I have GOT to show you!” 

“Um, I don’t know how my dad would feel about me cursing on stage.” 

“Yeah I wouldn’t love it,” Reggie said. 

“Actually that shit line is kinda funny,” Luke said, going back to the earlier topic. He was met with three blank stares. “Cause we’re dead!” 

Alex sighed. “Can we get back to the song?” 

“Yes! Good idea!” Julie pressed play. 

The boys were mostly silent for the second verse, but seemed more into it than the first verse. Reggie, of course, was the first to break the quiet. “Wait, when he says ‘what you got under your shirt’ is he talking about like boobs?” 

“Dude,” Luke hissed, smacking him on the arm. Alex just gave Reggie a look that hopefully communicated how over his antics he was. Julie opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but instead just shook her head. It was time for the guitar feature and she figured Luke would be into that. Sure enough, his face lit up. 

It wasn’t until the chorus came around for the third time that Julie finally decided to mouth the words along to the song. She caved in after the “all together now!” 

She jammed out from her spot on the couch. “Teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone’ll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they’ll leave you alone, but not me!” 

The song finished out with one final chorus. She looked at all the boys. “So? What’d you think? Did you like it?” 

“Yeah, Julie, it was really good,” Luke said. “Maybe a little darker than Sunset Curve but I like the ‘stick it to the man’ attitude that this song has. That whole kinda teenagers are rebellious and crazy and won’t conform to boring adult life thing.” Alex and Reggie nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah like I said, it’s emo music. I think you’d really like this one Fall Out Boy song though, it’s called ‘The Phoenix.’” 

She pulled up that song on her phone, band practice forgotten. That was okay, though. They had plenty of time for band practices. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to do a second one of these bc i feel like luke, alex, and reggie have no idea what emo means?? i dont think it was around back then?? but i cant be sure bc i am not old enough to know slang from the early 90s lol


End file.
